


Weakness [vhope + junghope]

by dualitymask



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Lemon, M/M, OS, Oneshot, Polyamorus Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Porn, Smut, TaeTop, Vkookhope, bts - Freeform, btsfanfic, hobibottom, hoseokbottom, hoseokpasivo, junghope - Freeform, jungkooktop, taehyungtop, trio, vhope - Freeform, vhopekook
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualitymask/pseuds/dualitymask
Summary: Jung Hoseok es la debilidad de Kim Taehyung y Jeon Jungkook.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, junghope, vhope, vhopekook - Relationship, vope - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Weakness [vhope + junghope]

**Author's Note:**

> +historia de 1 capítulo  
> +trío  
> +smut explícito  
> +vhope y junghope 
> 
> Hoseok bottom  
> Taehyung top  
> Jungkook top

Todos rieron cuando Hoseok terminó de contar lo que hizo en sus vacaciones con un anécdota graciosa para todos, pero vergonzosa para él. Por lo que sacudió la cabeza bebiendo su cerveza hasta sobresaltarse al sentir una mano en su pierna desnuda -ya que llevaba shorts-, giró su mirada y sonrió al ver que a trataba del maknae, a quien le consentía todo. Acaricio su cabello negro que estaba casi largo recibiendo un apretón más fuerte en su pierna lo cual lo hizo reír. Jungkook era muy mano larga con él pero no le molestaba, lo conocía desde sus quince años, era como un hermanito menor para él.

—Te extrañe —dijo Jungkook sonriéndole tan ampliamente que sus labios era finos, Hoseok los miró largos segundos mientras los demás seguían hablando en su mundo.

—Los honoríficos —le reprendió Hoseok ganándose una pequeña risa del otro y una palmada que totalmente dejaría marca en su pierna.

Negando divertido con la cabeza al pequeño mal educado miró al frente suyo donde estaba Taehyung. El castaño giró su mirada pero de igual forma notó que lo había estado mirando, estaba celoso, lo conocía bien. Hoseok no dijo nada pero sonrió débilmente antes de volver a la charla con sus amigos.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a dormir acordaron limpiar al día siguiente porque estaban muy cansados para hacerlo. Podían darse ese lujo ahora que estarían alquilando aquella casa los siete, la empresa les había conseguido una casi mansión para los siete chicos durante dos semanas.

Hoseok sonrió muy ampliamente al recibir el mensaje que estuvo esperando, pero antes de obedecer aquel mensaje fue me busca del cargador de su teléfono que olvidó en el living. Sólo que antes de entrar una mano lo detuvo jalándolo a aquel cuerpo.

—¿Dormimos juntos? —preguntó pegándose más a su cuerpo.

—Llegaré un poco tarde, pero todas formas puedes dormir en mi cama —rió bajo Hoseok alejándose de él con una mano en su abdomen, donde sintió claramente sus abdominales y quiso morder sus labios—. Hueles a alcohol. Báñate no quiero que apestes mi cama.

—Tú también hueles a alcohol, ¿Deberíamos bañarnos juntos?

—¡Jungkook! —exclamó en un susurro alejándose de él por completo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el menos con una mano en su espalda baja y la otra en su nuca—. ¿Tienes miedo que se entere Tae?

—No seas tonto —dijo alejando su boca de Jungkook quien lo acercaba cada vez más.

—Sé que follan —habló soltándolo, ahora pareciendo algo molesto—. Me lo contó él —Hoseok rió bajo.

—Hace mucho no lo hacemos.

Jungkook lo tomó de la cintura y Hoseok giró su cara a un costado dejándole su perfil a la vista, evitando que lo bese: —Pero lo hacen, te folla—Hoseok mordió su labio recordando la última vez que tuvo sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de Taehyung mientras él empujaba duro dentro suyo. Jungkook besó su mejilla duramente—. Y yo quiero follarte a ti.

—Me lo dices siempre —Jungkook se rió y besó su cuello, Hoseok cerró los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación, siempre se dejaba besar por él.

—¿Se la chupaste? —susurró besando duro otro rincón de su cuello.

Hoseok jadeo por los besos que estaba recibiendo y por él recuerdo: —Si.

—¿Te gustó? ¿Hmm? —los chasquidos de sus besos en su cuello invadían el silencio mortal del living, todos los demás estaban en sus habitaciones.

  
  


**🔮Sígueme en Wattpad para leer la continuación🔮**

**Usuario** : dualitymask

 **Link** : [www.wattpad.com/dualitymask](http://www.wattpad.com/dualitymask)

**Author's Note:**

> 📲 Redes sociales:
> 
> ↬Wattpad (cuenta principal, donde subo historias Vhope originales): dualitymask
> 
> ↬Instagram: dualitymask
> 
> ↬Twitter: dualitymask


End file.
